The use of computers, and computing power in general, is ubiquitous. Almost every type of business and transaction relies on computers in some way. Indeed, many businesses utilize so much computing power as to justify entire rooms full of computers, sometimes called server rooms. These server rooms can house tens, hundreds, or even thousands of rack style computers, or servers, which are generally networked together to provide combined computing power above that which can be provided by a single computer.
Due to the number of computers, routers, and other electronic devices, server rooms, or rather the components in server rooms, tend to consume large amounts of electricity and generate large amounts of heat. As a result, server rooms tend to have specialized configurations. Server rooms may be fed by very large electrical panels, for example, to provide sufficient power to the multiple computers housed therein. They may also have dedicated generators or battery backup to deal with power outages. They may also have dedicated air conditioning units, floor and ceiling cooling, and other features designed to maintain a reasonable temperature in the server room despite the heat generated by the computers. Indeed, even the cabinets that house the computers are designed to provide easy access for cabling and maintenance and adequate airflow for cooling purposes.